There Is No Better Medicine Than True Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Bree has a hard day and comes to Skylands to see her Skylander partners, she gains not only comfort, but more friends as well. Done as a request for imabludog. :)


**imabludog, who owns Bree Espella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. All Skylanders games and characters belong to Activision. Nike also belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **There Is No Better Medicine Than True Friendship**

A thirteen year old girl slammed the door shut to her home and raced up to her room, holding the broken pieces of her laptop that some bullies at school had trashed. Thankfully, what work she had put on there was saved to a flash drive, but now she couldn't work on the assignments the teacher had given out.

The shy girl adjusted her glasses over her blue eyes and took her blondish-brownish hair out of its braid and exchanged the dress and flats that was her school uniform to a pink shirt, black jeans, and her favorite silver Nike sneakers.

"Well, at least it's the weekend," she said to herself. "But how am I going to do my homework?"

She then spotted her Skylander portal and perked up a bit. "Maybe there's computers in the tech realm I can use," she said. "With all that tech, there's got to be computers everyone uses."

With that, she plugged in her portal and grabbed her backpack that held the broken pieces of her laptop and let the G-forces of the portal pull her forward. It wasn't long before she was in Skylands and at the Academy. An older girl was at the Cloudcracker prison gate at the base of the Academy and it was open as she placed in a trap and then closed the gate. "Chompy Mage is accounted for," the girl said aloud.

She then turned and saw the younger girl. "Hi there," she said. "I thought I heard a portal."

Bree backed up a bit as the older girl came closer. "Hey, easy," said the older girl. "I don't bite."

The thirteen year old didn't look reassured and let out a gasp as she was grabbed from behind by a strong arm. "Easy," spoke a deep voice gently. "Are you a Portal Master?"

She froze and didn't dare answer. "Maybe she's new?" asked the Skylander who Bree saw had white wings and a sharp sword that was clear as crystal.

"She not acting sick like the new ones do when they first come here," the older girl answered thoughtfully. She then noticed something that was falling out of the girl's backpack and quickly caught it, holding it up. "A Tech trap. This girl's one of us."

The Light Skylander released the teenager, who moved away from him and looked away shyly before insane laughter suddenly rang out and the younger girl turned around in time to see a familiar little Skylander with two golden guns. Trigger Happy landed right beside her. "Bree!" he said happily.

He then saw the other two. "Hi, Rachel. Hi, Knight Light," he said just as happily.

"Hey, Trigger," said the older girl with a smile. "Is this girl your Portal Master?"

"Yup, she is," he said as he looked at Bree. "That's Rachel and one of her partners, Knight Light. They won't hurt ya."

Knight Light held out a fist to Trigger for a fist bump, which the small Skylander gladly gave. Seeing her partner was friends with these two, Bree spoke up.

"Hi," she said, a bit unsurely.

Rachel handed her the tech trap. "Did Master Eon call you?" she asked curiously.

Bree shook her head. "No, I came for another reason," she said and then showed them her smashed laptop. Trigger Happy looked worried.

"Bree, what happened?" he asked.

A gust of wind suddenly came up and Whirlwind, the air dragon, landed in front of them and quickly sized up the situation. "Bree, was it those same bullies again?" she asked.

The younger girl nodded and her shoulder drooped. Both her partners gently guided her to the Academy's stone stairs and had her sit down while they sat beside her and comforted her. Rachel lifted up the backpack and she and Knight Light looked at the broken laptop thoughtfully.

Suddenly, the gate of Cloudcracker burst open and Nightshade came running out. "No one traps a master thief!" he cackled as he took off.

Rachel, who was on the ground under Knight Light as he had pulled her down to shield her, looked up and saw the dark villain heading for the transport beams that led to the temple of the Golden Queen. "He's headed for the Golden Queen's temple!" she cried out.

They got up, but the villain had already gotten away. "We need to go after him!" said Whirlwind.

"But we don't have a dark trap," said Bree worriedly. "He'll escape again."

"Not quite," said Rachel as she stepped up to her, pulling out a dark trap from her pocket. "You can use mine."

Bree looked up at her in astonishment. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said the older girl firmly. "Go get him."

That encouragement gave Bree strength and she nodded to her partners. "Ready?" she asked.

"You bet," said Whirlwind as she let Bree and Trigger Happy get on her back. The thirteen year old pocketed the dark trap and looked at the older girl.

"Be careful," said Rachel. "And good luck."

She nodded and Whirlwind took off for the Golden Queen's temple. When they arrived, they saw Nightshade stealing anything he could move and sliding past the security bots with ease. "No fair he can slip by them and we have to watch our step," said Bree.

"I wish I could just blast them," said Trigger Happy, pulling out his two guns.

"That would alert them," said Whirlwind gently. "Let me see if I can fly over them."

The air dragon managed to do so successfully and they soon found Nightshade trying to steal all the liquid gold. He heard them. "Well, hello," he said. "I could use a hand with this."

"No way, Nightshade!" said Bree as she jumped down to stand beside Whirlwind and Trigger Happy did the same, spinning his guns.

Nightshade smirked. "I think your gun holding friend would love to get his hands on some of this liquid gold," he said. "He could have an endless supply of it."

Bree looked at Trigger Happy, who shook his head. "No way!" he said.

Whirlwind suddenly cried out and collapsed and the other two saw that the sneaky thief had used his shadow clones to attack Whirlwind, injuring her leg.

"No gold, no glory!" Trigger Happy cried out and began attacking the villain while Bree sat by Whirlwind and held the dragon's head in her arms.

"Whirlwind, can you use your attacks?" she asked.

"Yes," said the wind Skylander. "But, I can't hold up my head for long."

Bree got into kneeling position with one knee propped up. "Lean your head on my leg," she said.

Whirlwind smiled at her friend and did so, firing her rainbow lasers, which hit Nightshade and he split into many shadows. "Which one is he?" asked Bree.

Trigger Happy spun his guns in his hands. "The one with the circle of light around him," he said.

Whirlwind then looked at him. "Trigger, hit the clones," she said. "Bree, I need you to lift my head up a bit more when I say 'now'."

The girl nodded and noticed a few rocks nearby and began throwing them to help Trigger Happy with the clones. Soon, there was only a couple shadow clones and the real Nightshade. "Now!" said Whirlwind and Bree gently lifted her friend's head up a bit more, which allowed Whirlwind to unleash a strong rainbow laser that hit Nightshade dead on and caused his health to rapidly diminish and trap him in a force field.

Bree then pulled the dark trap from her pocket and inserted it into the force field, trapping the thief before reaching into her pocket again and pulling out an orange and splitting it into three equal pieces, feeding one to Whirlwind and giving another to Trigger, who gratefully ate it. Whirlwind regained her strength after eating her part of the orange and Bree at the third piece. Then the three headed back for the Academy.

When they got there, they suddenly found themselves swept up into two large, golden arms. "There you three are!" said a cheerful voice.

Bree turned a bit to see a smiling robot's face. "Bouncer!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him. He warmly hugged the three of them and carried them over to Rachel, who was sitting at one of the tables in the library with Spy Rise and Magna Charge beside her. Magna Charge then saw Bouncer come in with Bree, Whirlwind, and Trigger Happy.

"There they are," he said, smiling.

Rachel turned with a smile. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Trapped Nightshade once again," said Bree as she handed the dark trap to Rachel. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Bree," she said. "I'll go put this in Cloudcracker."

As she headed out, Bouncer set the human and her two Skylander partners down before Spy Rise walked up to Bree. "We've got something for you," he said. "Close your eyes."

Curious, she did so and tried to peek, but Bouncer gently placed both his hands over her eyes. "No peeking," he singsonged teasingly.

She giggled a little and then felt the giant robot remove his hands from her eyes and she opened them and gasped.

A brand-new laptop was sitting on the table. "We made you a new one," said Spy Rise. "It's durable enough to withstand explosions, lasers, even bullies looking to smash it."

"We even pulled all your info from your old laptop and put it on this one, so you didn't lose any of your homework," said Magna Charge.

"Even the glass screen is unbreakable," said Rachel, who came back in after putting Nightshade back into Cloudcracker.

Bree looked at them. "Thank you," she said softly.

"That's what friends do," said Spy Rise.

She hugged him and the others, who returned her hugs. Then, Master Eon appeared. "Girls, it seems we have another problem. Evil Flynn and Evil Persephone are trying to break out of the Mirror Of Mystery," he said.

Bree looked instantly worried. "They can't be captured," she said.

"But they can be defeated," said Rachel. "Spy? Manga? What do you say we help our new friend and her partners?"

Both nodded and Bree was surprised, but she became happy and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "It's nice to have some more friends. Especially when it's been a hard day."

"No better medicine than true friendship," said Bouncer as he escorted the two humans and the four Skylanders to the Mystery Gate and watched them activate the Mirror Of Mystery before going in. "Good luck."

Thanks to the true friendship she had with not only her two partners, but also her new friends, Bree felt confident and happy once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
